Reflejos tenebrosos
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Opal siempre fue callada, tímida, prudente y amable. Pero ya no es quien era. Ahora suele encerrarse en su cuarto, y quedarse ahí por horas. Cuando sale, su malhumor y desprecio hace que todos se aparten de ella. ¿Qué está pasando? AU, Bopal, para MtezP-Steph.
1. I

Stephie, esto está dedicado a vos. Espero que empieces disfrutando, y que me disculpes por ilusionarte con que era un drabble y al final fueran más. Espero no contribuya a impacientarte xD no encontré una portada, sigo en busca de ello.

Disclaimer: si todos lo sabemos, ¿para qué aclararlo?

* * *

~I~

Sonrió mientras se miraba al espejo. Su despeinado pelo le hacía recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, y por eso no se preocupó en arreglárselo. las sábanas rojas detrás de su espalda parecían brillar a la luz del día, a pesar de que hubiera nubes.

Si supiera, pensó. Del otro lado del espejo, había también una sonrisa, que la seguía a todas partes. Por eso sonreía siempre.

Bajó las escaleras, un paso silencioso a la vez. la baranda que nunca arreglaría no le servía para apoyarse en ella con una mano, y algunos peldaños chirriaban cuando ella pisaba sobre ellos.

Tímida, siempre, seguía pensando. Nunca había hablado de más, y su madre le había repetido años y años que se enorgullecía de la prudencia de su hija.

Llegó a la cocina, solo para agarrar una de las cuchillas que había. Vio el reflejo, y la misma sonrisa de antes apareció. Solo un poco más, parecía decirle, un poco más y todo termina. Era un buen chico.

Subió las escaleras, pisando los mismos lugares que antes había pisado. No fue a su cuarto, ya le había dicho a dónde ir. Fue a donde su último hermano dormía, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Cuando vio el resultado, se alegró de las sábanas rojas de su habitación.

* * *

Bueno, esto es lo primero de lo primero. Preferí hacerlo en drabbles (o viñetas, siempre olvido cuál es cuál) porque no sólo se escribe más rápido, sino que además esto, en teoría, era una sola viñeta (o drabble)


	2. II

Ok, tardé mucho en actualizar. Pasa que ahora que ando con el NaNoWriMo, además de la vida, no puedo actualizar tanto como quisiera. Después de todo, siendo esto un fic de drabbles, tendría que salir más rápido.

En fin, Stephie, espero que te gusten estas pocas palabras, con algo de suerte vuelvo a actualizar al final de la noche.

¡Disfruten! *inserte disclaimer*

* * *

~II~

Nueva casa, nueva vida. Eso era lo que los Beifong habían querido desde siempre. Nunca necesitaron un cambio como en ese momento. Le habían desaconsejado que lo hicieran, pero simplemente no podían ignorar esa urgencia de necesidad que tenían, de huir de la casa que tanto les recordaba a esa época. A la muerte del patriarca de la familia. Todos agradecían a los demás de manera muda, por el apoyo, por la voluntad de seguir donde estaban, por todo, agradecían. Pero nunca se lo decían.

Cuando apareció la casa a vista de todos, esos pensamientos desaparecieron. Estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza de Opal, que no paraba de meditar sobre los últimos meses. Había tenido que soportar gritos y llantos por parte de todos, y los entendía. A su vez, los otros habían soportado algunas cosas de ella, pero siempre había sido la joven la más comprensiva de todos. Paciente hasta el hartazgo, se limitaba a asentir cuando le pedían algo.

Bajar del auto se sintió liberador en realidad, fue como dejar definitivamente ese pasado del que querían huir todos de una vez y para siempre.

—Al fin una dosis de normalidad —dijo Suyin en voz baja, apenas audible.

Sí que lo parecía ser. Una casa como todas las vecinas, donde podrían empezar otra vez. Donde podrían olvidar a su padre. Subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, Opal tropezó y casi cayó, pero logró frenar a mitad en el aire.

—Eso sí que es equilibrio hermana —dijo uno de los gemelos, Opal no pudo distinguir quién de los dos.

Y ella rió, dándole así la razón a su hermano.

Pero lo más extraño era que ella no había conseguido detenerse. Algo lo había hecho por ella. Y ese mismo algo, ahora respiraba detrás de su oreja, solo que ella no lo sentía.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, déjenlo en un review. Sean faltas de ortografía y demás, críticas. Hasta la próxima actualización :D


	3. III

Se me hace que estoy tardando para ser una historia contada en drabbles xD. Pero, en fin, espero que disfruten :D

Disclaimer: obvio.

* * *

~III~

Ese cuadro al final del pasillo. Se veía antiguo, pero mantenido a través del tiempo, pareciendo fresco, quizás de una semana antes. A diferencia del resto de la casa, que si bien limpia, se abría a la nostalgia, los trazos de pintura dentro del marco se definían como nuevos, como futuros. Opal lo miraba siempre antes de entrar a su cuarto, y sentía cómo la mirada le era devuelta. Eso le producía ciertos escalofríos, pero sabía que su imaginación era grande, y que los cuadros siempre parecían ver.

Era Octubre para ese entonces. Ya se habían acomodado, todos felices del cambio, no como antes de hacerlo. Las cenas solían ser las más silenciosas, todos cansados y encerrados en sí mismos y en sus ganas de dormir. Los desayunos eran más espontáneos, más aceptadores de risa. Siempre habían sido una familia madrugadora. El pasillo desembocaba justo a la mesa del comedor, y algunas veces Opal sentía que el cuadro era partícipe de sus sobremesas. A veces, hasta sentía que su juego podía llegar a hacerla preguntarle algo.

Una noche, después de lavar los platos, como le correspondía esa noche, la joven caminó hasta su habitación, sus párpados pesados del día. Sería medianoche. La luna, como pocas veces, iluminaba a través de la ventana, todo con un tinte blanco, las luces apagadas. A ella le gustaba ese aire, ese silencio.

Llegó a su puerta, y antes de abrir, se giró a ver al cuadro, como siempre lo hacía desde semanas atrás. Sólo que esa vez, decidió acercarse hasta él, hasta encontrarse frente al joven que la observaba. Tenía ojos verdes, fulminantes, atractivos. Sus facciones eran suaves, como si su frente declinara como una ola hasta su barbilla. Al mismo tiempo, parecía severo. En esa mezcla, había algo que a Opal le pareció incluso tierno. Y no supo definir exactamente la sensación, pero estiró su brazo para acariciar lo que alguna vez habría sido su negro pelo. Ese fue el primer escalofrío que Opal sintió desde la mudanza.

Cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente, estaba acostada en su cama, sabiendo que había querido leer después de terminar en la cocina, pero entrando a su cuarto directamente y cayendo a su cama sin tiempo siquiera para cambiarse y apagar la luz.

* * *

Espero no tardar tanto en la próxima entrega, cualquier falta, ya saben, avisen.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
